Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 051
"A Whale of a Ride, Part 1" known as "Be Resurrected! Boundary Surpassing Riding Duel" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on March 25, 2009 and in the United States on August 28, 2009. Summary Devack's defeat Using its "Eternal Sunshine" attack, "Ancient Fairy Dragon" emits an invigorating blast of light, causing "Cusillu" to dissolve. Devack's hood is thrown back from the blast, as his Life Points hit 0. The surrounding Monkey geoglyph fades away. Leo compliments Luna on the victory, while she considers the fate of the Duel Monster Spirits, believing to have freed them. Devack, with pitch-black eyes and dust powering from his body slowly approaches the twins. Leo acts as a shield for his sister. Ashamed with his loss, Devack begs for Roman's forgiveness and reaches for the twins, who are pushed out his way by Yusei, before he can make contact. The Dark Signer collapses into a pile of dust, leaving the others watch in anxiety. Spirit world The Monkey geoglyph disappears from the sky and the souls of the spirits return to tablets in Zeman's castle, where they are subsequently released. Torunka understands that Luna has managed to free them and informs the spirit's of her endeavor. Control unit Trudge and Yusei compliment the twins on how they performed in the Duel. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appear in front of the party. Trudge, who refused to accept the existence of such spirits, believes the Solid Vision from the Duel must still be active. However Ancient Fairy Dragon speaks to him, claiming not to be an illusion, which causes Trudge to faint. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks Luna and informs her of the spirits well-being, thanks to her. Luna is glad to hear, but tells Ancient Fairy Dragon that some of the thanks belong to Leo and Yusei for supporting her. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks them both in return. Yusei asks Ancient Fairy Dragon for her support in their battle with the Dark Signers. Both the dragon and Regulus agree to help and transfigure into card form in Luna's hands. Yusei and the twins proceed into the tower that Devack was guarding. Luna inserts the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" into the control unit. An alarm goes off and the tower begins to rumble. After quickly retrieving her card, Luna hurries outside with Yusei and Leo before the doors close, where they observe as the tower sinks into the ground, leaving no trace behind. Trudge wakes-up finding the spirits have disappeared and believes he must have been hallucinating earlier. With one tower taken down, Yusei makes plans to tackle the remaining three, starting with the Giant, where he will face Kalin. Dark Signers' lair Roman observes a lit candle from a three pronged candlestick extinguish itself, signaling Devack's defeat. Roman picks up the candlestick and exits the room, vowing to make the Signers pay. He makes his way to a cell, where Greiger is held and calls him out. The two of them make their way to the top of the Ener-D Reactor. He receives Greiger's felony of trying to assassinate Rex Goodwin during the Fortune Cup. As punishment, Greiger is to be executed, which Roman plans to carry out himself, right now. inside the Ener-D Reactor is a swirling pool of Ener-D, which Roman says are the Doors to the Netherworld. He tells Greiger that he is now ready to die and be reborn as a Dark Signer. Greiger must first remember what he felt back when he tried to kill Goodwin in order to alite the flames of vengeance within his heart. Reminding him of the destruction of his hometown and the alleged fate of his brother and sister and blaming it on Goodwin, fills with Greiger with his hatred for Goodwin and thirst for revenge. With these necessities fulfilled, unexpected to Greiger, Roman activates a trapdoor, causing Greiger to fall into the pool of Ener-D. Before Greiger makes contact with the Ener-D, a spider on the ceiling shoots a web, which catches him around the neck. With Greiger suspended there, Roman calls down to him, stating that he is giving Greiger a chance to seek his revenge, by making him a Dark Signer, who must defeat Yusei Fudo. Greiger convinces himself that he must defeat Yusei and Roman begins the process. A fountain of Ener-D rushes up, engulfing Greiger. Crow As Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna make their way to the tower of the Giant, Greiger, follows them on his enhanced Duel Runner, The Beast, vowing to defeat Yusei and Goodwin. Meanwhile, on the other side of Satellite, Crow emerges from a refrigerator that he had taken cover in to survive the black fog. He falls forward as he makes his way to the Blackbird and remembers what Lazar had said about running for life, before the black fog appeared. He rides the Blackbird through the streets, learning that everyone has disappeared. He returns to his hideout, at Daedalus Bridge and begins to hallucinate as he thinks he sees and hears the children. As he tries to touch them, he realizes that they are not there. After coming to grips with the reality, he screams out loud, before making his way to the edge of the incomplete bridge. Up there, he spots the Giant geoglyph in the sky over the B.A.D. Understanding a Dark Signer to be there, he mounts his Duel Runner and speeds off in their direction. On the way, Crow spots Greiger on his Duel Runner and ramps out in front of him. The two Runners halt and Greiger shouts out, believing Crow to be Yusei. Crow states that he is not Yusei, but he knows who Greiger is and damns him for joining the Dark Signers. Greiger has not met Crow before, but Crow introduces himself and challenges Greiger to a Duel. Greiger questions as to whether Crow is a Signer. (In the dub, Grieger knows that Crow is not a Signer.) Regardless of being a Signer or not, Crow recites his reason for challenging Greiger. Although Greiger is unsure what Crow means, Crow accuses the Dark Signers of taking away the children he took care of. The fate of the innocent children, reminds Greiger of his brother and sister. He regarded Crow's threat to make him pay as ironic, as he believes he shall make Goodwin pay for killing his siblings. He tells Crow that the fate bestowed on his siblings, caused him to seek vengeance by any means necessary, even through bloodshed. Seeing no use in arguing, Crow suggests they get on with the Duel, refusing to let Greiger face Yusei, until he has beaten him. Greiger refuses to Duel a non-Signer like Crow. However Crow attaches a timer to the Blackbird, which he says will kill both players when the timer reaches 0. (In the dub, he says it's an E.M.P. charge that will wreck Grieger's Runner.) He threatens to chase Greiger unless he accepts. Seeing Crow to be mentally prepared, he accepts the Duel in order to lure Yusei. Greiger informs Crow that once the Shadow Duel starts, there will be no turning back and one of them will lose their soul. Crow refuses to receive concern from people who stole away the only place who could go home to. Before they begin, Crow lays down one more rule; both players turn off auto-pilot for the Duel. Remembering Yusei's encounter with Ccapac Apu, Crow infers that the only way to counter the attacks from an Earthbound Immortal is to use your own riding techniques. The Turbo Duel "Speed World" is activated, setting-up the Turbo Duel. The Killer Whale geoglyph appears and etches out the circuit. Yusei, Trudge and the twins see the geoglyph appear in the sky. Trudge notes that it shouldn't be there as there is no Dark Signer with a Killer Whale birthmark, sparking Yusei to worry that a new Dark Signer may have emerged. Since Luna and Yusei's birthmarks aren't reacting, they deduce that the Dark Signer's opponent isn't a Signer. Greiger sets the rule to decide who goes first; whoever is first around the first corner. Crow chucks the timer onto the ground, explaining that it was only an alarm clock and suggests they start the race, once the timer hits 0. The timer drops to 0 and the alarm goes off. Both Runners speed off and Crow makes plans on how to get past the corner first, when his Runner has less horsepower. Crow speeds-up, prompting Greiger to go even faster. Greiger gets to the corner first, but drifts to the outmost point, due to the size of his Duel Runner, allowing Crow to easily take the inside lane and move in front of Greiger. Crow goes first and Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" in Attack Position (ATK: 1800). He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Greiger draws "Diving Exploder" and Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" in Attack Position (ATK: 800). He discards "Diving Exploder" switching the ATK and DEF of "Shura the Blue Flame" and "Trap Reactor・Y FI", setting them at 1200 and 1800 respectively. Greiger then attacks "Shura" with "Y FI". "Y FI" shoots out "Shura", dropping Crow's Life Points to 3400. The impact from the attack, knocks Crow off course, causing his Duel Runner to sail off course and fall off the side of the highroad. Yusei and company continue to make their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph. Yusei fears for whoever is facing the Dark Signer and hopes they don't make any hasty decisions. (In the dub, he thinks "Whoever's duelling that Dark Signer has no idea the amount of danger they're getting into. 'Cause if they come deck-to-deck with an Earthbound Immortal, this might be their last duel ever!") Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Greiger Turn 1: Crow Crow's hand contains "Blackwing - Backlash", "Fake Feather", "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" and "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain". Crow draws "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (1800/1200) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Greiger Greiger draws "Diving Exploder". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 0 → 1; Greiger's SPC: 0 → 1). Greiger Normal Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (800/1800) in Attack Position. He then sends "Diving Exploder" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect, switching the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field ("Shura the Blue Flame": 1800 → 1200/1200 → 1800; "Trap Reactor・Y FI": 800 → 1800/1800 → 800). "Trap Reactor・Y FI" then attacks and destroys "Shura the Blue Flame" (Crow 4000 → 3400). :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the dub, all flashbacks have a white mist around the edge of the screen. * In the original, just before Devack (Demak) turns into dust he asks Roman (Rudger) to forgive him. In the dub, he says that he'll "drag Leo and Luna to the netherworld". * In the original, when Torunka saw that the Duel Monster Spirits had been freed, he didn't say that Luna (Luka) has to save her own world. * In the original, when the screen panned behind the characters, the twins did not say anything, while dialog is added in the dub. * In the dub when Leo cried from Yusei's acknowledging him, Luna playfully called Leo a crybaby, she said nothing in the original. * In the original, when Trudge asked where the Control Tower went, Leo (Lua) didn't respond by saying "Tower? I don't remember any Tower being there". * In the dub, the order of Greiger's (Bommer's) flashbacks is altered. * In the dub, the fire in Greiger's (Bommer's) flashback is recolored purple. * In the dub, the scene of the spider strangling Greiger (Bommer) is cut and the spider web itself is removed. * In the dub, it's Roman (Rudger) who makes Greiger (Bommer) remember all the things that have happened to him and his family, in the original, Greiger (Bommer) remembered these things himself. * In the dub, the scene of the residents of Satellite being absorbed by the Black fog is cut. * In the dub, the first scene of Crow and Greiger (Bommer) in front of some old buildings in the ocean is cut. * In the original, to force Greiger (Bommer) into a Duel, Crow put a fake bomb on his Duel Runner; in the dub, he puts an "Electro Magnetic Pulse Charge" on his Duel Runner instead. (EMPs knock out electronics and it takes some time repair that kind of damage.) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia *The idea of Crow hiding in a fridge to avoid the dark cloud was inspired by the movie "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull", where Jones hid in a fridge to protect himself from an atomic bomb blast. Notes